


Побег

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Panic Attack, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, АU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Тони надо бы знать лучше, чем пить неизвестно что неизвестно с кем...Примечание: намёк на не согласованные изменения тела, события происходят после третьего "ЖЧ", без учета "ГВ", но с использованием "Эры Альтрона".
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Побег

Этот сон пришел к Тони вновь перед самой побудкой. Будто он, Энтони Эдвард Старк, может летать. Без репульсоров, костюма и прочей навороченной техники. Достаточно просто оттолкнуться посильнее от земли и вот так, прыжками, все выше и выше, в распахнутое навстречу небо. Люди, машины, здания внизу казались близкими и далекими одновременно. Никто не тыкал в него пальцем, не задирал в изумлении голову, словно Тони стал невидимкой и, отчего-то, это было приятно. И Тони был бы последним дураком, если бы не уцепился за сон обеими руками, наслаждаясь передышкой и временной возможностью делать то, что хотелось исключительно ему. 

Единственное неудобство доставляли голые ступни, которые неприятно холодило налетающим ветром, да черепаха, опять каким-то образом оказавшаяся рядом с ним в вышине. Она неторопливо двигала лапами, лениво скользя рядом, словно вокруг была вода, а не, мать его, воздушное пространство и, догоняя Тони, то и дело норовила дотронуться до пальцев когтями. Когти у черепахи были очень впечатляющими, в реальности Тони наверняка бы обеспокоился или поинтересовался, зачем черепахе такие, но во сне все, что волновало, — щекотка, заставлявшая дергать ногами и сбиваться с намеченного курса. 

Вскоре, однако, Тони привычно перестал обращать на это внимание, захваченный простиравшейся под ним панорамой незнакомого города и своей новоприобретенной способностью. И тем, как ловко черепаха, оставив в покое конечности Тони, маневрировала в восходящих потоках воздуха, совершенно не заботясь элементарными законами природы, утверждающими, что черепахи не летают. 

Выписываемые ею фигуры удивительным образом походили на арабскую письменную вязь. Тони, в который раз решивший, что это и есть тот самый пресловутый "контакт", силился разгадать послание, но выходило не очень, словно черепаха намеренно зашифровала строчки. Как всегда, когда Тони почти разгадал ключ, почти понял, чего от него хотела странная рептилия, являвшаяся из ночи в ночь, толчок биоимпульса вытолкнул его на поверхность сознания, открыв взору порядком опостылевший темно-синий, в золотистых полосах, потолок. 

Тони вздохнул, послушно садясь на том, что заменяло ему здесь кровать. Даже будучи ребенком он никогда не летал во сне. Что сыграло свою роль — рано проявившие себя гениальность или прагматичность — неизвестно. Да и смешно верить в Тинкербелл и ее волшебную пыльцу, когда ты вполне в состоянии собрать реактивный двигатель, а много позже — и репульсор. Поэтому маленькому Тони снилось всё, что угодно, только не полеты. Взрослый Тони предпочитал вообще не видеть снов. Особенно после некоторых событий. И вот на тебе, пожалуйста, стоило разменять четвертый десяток и быть похищенным инопланетянами, чтобы начать летать во сне. С черепахами.

И ладно бы он что-то выпил или принял, так нет! Местная диета не предполагала каких-то изысков и была удручающе однообразна, но Тони был уверен, что то, чем его накачивали, не содержало никаких психотропных веществ, но вот поди же! 

Тони точно знал, что ничего не снится просто так, а, значит, его гениальное подсознание явно на что-то намекает. Дело было за малым — понять, на что. Ну не на то же, чтобы подпрыгнуть и попытаться взлететь без каких-либо технических приспособлений и таким образом, наконец, покинуть навязанную ему окружающую действительность? Но при чем здесь тогда черепаха, м? 

Соверены, будь они неладны, за все время вынужденного пребывания Тони в их лабораториях пока не дали ему ни единого стоящего шанса на побег. Не то чтобы он не пытался в самом начале, пока окончательно не поверил в инопланетян. Пытался, еще как! И не один раз. Страшно представить, что бы с ним сделали за подобное земные похитители. Если бы поймали, конечно. Хорошо, что соверенам он был нужен целым и невредимым, с более-менее здоровой, в их понимании, психикой, поэтому им даже в голову не пришло как-то наказывать Тони. 

Если не считать за наказание цилиндр с веществом, в которое Тони регулярно макали с головой, заставляя вдыхать осклизлую субстанцию. 

Легкие и сердце, давно уже всерьез беспокоившие Тони, после подобных манипуляций, как ни странно, некоторое время работали как часы. И с каждой процедурой ощущения были все лучше и сохранялись все дольше, словно субстанция каким-то образом восстанавливала поврежденные реактором ткани, возвращая им первозданный вид и утраченные за рядом лет и травм функции. Хотя, почему бы и нет? 

Так что, не смотря на несколько секунд паники, неизменно посещавших Тони в начале манипуляции, не взирая на все те вещества, которыми его пичкали перед сеансами, можно было сказать, что это было самое продуктивное из его похищений. А уж кто-кто, но Тони, увы, знал в них толк. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что он немного растерял свой первоначальный пыл и желание убраться отсюда немедленно. Слишком много всего хотелось понять и изучить. Да и шутка ли — оказаться в одиночку за сотни или даже десятки сотен световых лет от родной планеты. Тут железным костюмом, собранным на коленке, не обойдешься. Поэтому Тони вынуждено продолжал пользоваться навязанным гостеприимством и потихоньку накапливал информацию. Ну и оздоравливался заодно, хотя в гробу он видел их методы оздоровления. 

— Встань террянин! — донеслось от противоположной стены. Рослый золотокожий соверен появился в открывшемся проеме с ненавистной летающей платформой за спиной. Каждый раз укладываясь на нее, Тони ощущал себя эдаким гребанным Ханом Соло и все ждал, когда же зашипят трубки с газом и тибанн вплавит его в карбонит. Не то чтобы он собирался давать подобную идею, спасибо, нет. Но избавиться от подобных мыслей было ох, как не просто! Не с его страстью к "Звездным войнам". 

— Руки в стороны, ноги на ширине плеч. — потребовал СиЗиПиО-переросток, и, честно, если бы Тони заранее не знал, чем закончится любая попытка к сопротивлению, хрен бы он добровольно принял позу витрувианского человека. Но печального опыта было более чем предостаточно, и если он действительно планировал в ближайшем обозримом будущем помахать ручкой золотой стерве, затащившей его сюда, то следовало не выпендриваться и играть по правилам. Поэтому Тони притворился паинькой и встал, как велели, не дожидаясь, пока его сегодняшний сопровождающий опробует на нем какую-нибудь новую технологию, после которой Тони, в лучшем случае, придет в себя после окончания очередного сеанса, а в худшем — так и проваляется бессознательным телом до следующего. 

Браслеты, словно соткавшиеся из воздуха, голодно щелкнули, обвиваясь вокруг запястий, лодыжек, ниже и выше локтей и коленей. Ленты из неизвестного Тони материала уже привычно обхватили бедра, скользнули под мышки, обернулись вокруг грудной клетки, затянулись на животе. Тони уже знал, что в данном случае соверены использовали нанотехнологии с управляемым наведением. Оставалось только придумать, как заставить частицы слушаться его, а не похитителей. Задумавшийся и потерявший на секунду ориентацию Тони через миг оказался лежащим на платформе с невозможностью самостоятельно пошевелиться. Ругаться тоже было бесполезно: сопровождающий демонстративно постучал себя по уху, отключая переводчик, поэтому Тони мог сколько угодно сотрясать окружающий воздух — все равно оценить прелесть его словесных кульбитов было некому. Нет, он мог бы перейти на так называемый "всеобщий" или вообще — на язык соверенов. Но, во-первых, половина сравнений потеряла бы всякий обидный смысл, а во-вторых Тони не хотел бы, чтобы окружающие знали, что он уже давно понимает если не все, то практически все, о чем они говорят. Да и стоило ли препираться с совереном, если во всем случившемся, по большому счету, виноват ты сам? 

А ведь как все прекрасно начиналось! 

Ну или не совсем прекрасно? Вообще-то Тони не планировал идти конкретно на это сборище. Мало ли куда его зовут! Гораздо интереснее было остаться дома и посвятить время новой научной загадке. Но, увы, деньги для фонда из ниоткуда не появлялись, поэтому Тони вытянул первое попавшееся приглашение из кипы разноцветных конвертов и через полчаса уже гнал по серпантину в сторону Санта-Моники, где в публичной библиотеке должны были собраться сливки местного общества. Почему он тогда не взял костюм? Отчего не озаботился собрать информацию о других приглашенных? Как вообще ему в руки скользнуло именно это, а не какое-то другое приглашение? Загадка. Так или иначе, Тони четко помнил, о чем он думал в тот момент: успеет ли он до встречи заскочить в магазин пончиков DK's Donuts & Bakery, чтобы прихватить тот синий с лавандой и парочку с зеленым чаем или же придется ехать после и иметь дело с паршивой ночной сменой. 

Потому что пончики там были просто замечательными. Тони чудом не заляпал костюм сахарной пудрой, но количество белых кристалликов в крови, наверняка, просто зашкаливало, и поэтому Тони был настроен любить весь окружающий мир, прощая ему чудачества и слабости. Ну и себе, любимому, заодно. 

Вместо скучного благотворительного бала со строгим дресс кодом и одними и теми же лицами сборище каких-то чудаковатых косплееров? Ладно. 

Единственная понравившаяся женщина на голову выше его и ведет себя так, словно лично присутствовала при сотворении мира? Пустяки. 

В баре нет виски, зато наливают что-то, после чего Тони в красках рассказывает этой самой дамочке, чем он был занят всю прошлую неделю? Ничего особенного. 

Кстати у дамочки, представившейся Аишей, под конец его рассказа глаза горели таким неземным фанатичным огнем, что Тони, грешным делом, решил, что еще не все потеряно и даже, возможно, этой ночью он приобретет новый опыт. Потому что высоким ростом и длинными ногами Тони уже давно было не пронять, спасибо слишком бурной молодости и легкому нраву моделек. Но вот степенью доктора по физике — и это как минимум, судя по тому, как легко дамочка въезжала в болтовню Тони — в сочетании с первыми двумя факторами, ещё вполне можно было вскружить голову и заставить потерять остатки здравого смысла. А ведь были и меткие замечания по генетике, молекулярной биологии и химии коллоидных растворов, доставлявших мозгу Тони почти оргазмическое удовольствие, и явный интерес к телу Тони. Есть, от чего загореться. 

Ему бы вспомнить, чем в итоге закончилось его знакомство с Маей Хансен, и притормозить хоть на минуту, трезво посмотреть по сторонам и вызвать ДЖАРВИСа, но... Чего теперь-то вспоминать? 

Хотя... Нельзя сказать, что Тони оказался полностью не прав. Нового опыта к данному моменту он приобрел более, чем достаточно, даже если ночь после посиделок с Аишей полностью прошла мимо него. Другой момент, что в гробу он видел подобный опыт, но тут уже ничего не попишешь, и не в привычках Тони плакать над пролитым молоком. Гораздо интереснее заставить его самостоятельно вернуться в сложившуюся по-новой чашку. 

Ибо да, как пытался поцеловать пальцы дамочки, Тони ещё помнил, а как оказался в запертой снаружи каюте космического корабля — уже нет.  
Просто в какой-то момент Тони на секунду закатил глаза, когда ребята вокруг Аиши вытащили и наставили на него странные прозрачные трубки, отдаленно напоминавшие бластеры из любимых Тони фильмов, отреагировав на безобидный, в общем-то, флирт. А в следующую минуту он уже лежал на спине и смотрел на миллиарды звезд, раскинутых по безжизненному бархату черноты настолько, насколько хватало взгляда. Тони тогда ещё не поверил в то, что предстало перед его глазами, и, видимо, только это уберегло от сиюсекундной панической атаки, но он моргнул раз, другой, а картинка все не менялась. Бескрайняя пустота космоса, где нет ни воздуха, ни жизни. Где он один на один с первозданной материей, и собственный гений — ничто, не способное ни помочь, ни защитить. 

И как бы не хотелось Тони в тот миг сохранить самообладание, но гребанный приступ все же накрыл его с головой. Как конкретно отреагировали соверены на слабость Тони, оставалось для него загадкой до сих пор, и не то чтобы Тони стремился узнать точный ответ. Наверное, окурили какой-то очередной экспериментальной гадостью, и дело с концом. Но второй раз в себя Тони пришел уже в нынешней своей камере, где, учтя особенности его хрупкой психики, не было никаких фантастических видов, только ставшие теперь привычными темно-синие, с золотыми вставками стены. Черт бы их всех подрал. 

Аиша, слава Тесле, позже все же соизволила объяснить причину необходимости перемещения Тони на Соверен. Оказывается, она, собирая какое-то сверхмощное биологическое оружие, по неизвестной Тони прихоти, решила придать ему форму обитателя Земли. Ну и будучи оголтелой перфекционисткой, что Тони было в общем-то близко и понятно, в качестве первоисточника генетического кода решила взять с Земли, а вернее с Терры, как соверены называли планету Тони, всё самое лучшее. Включая самого Тони. 

Возможно, Аиша не собиралась ограничиться только им одним или вовсе не собиралась похищать Тони, предпочтя получение генетического материала естественным путем. Но сроки, судя по оговоркам лаборантов, явно поджимали, и в тот вечер соверены смогли уговорить свою своенравную правительницу брать то, что есть, и экспериментировать дома. 

Кто же знал, что товар будет с браком? 

Запихивать в свое идеальное сокровище поломанные гены Тони Аиша отказалась наотрез, как и лететь ещё раз на отсталую Терру. С ребятами, которые могли бы проделать за нее всю грязную работенку она, насколько понял Тони, совсем недавно расплевалась, так что в экстренном порядке было принято решение: довести до ума полученный материал, то есть Тони, а потом использовать его на полную катушку столько, сколько он протянет.

Если верить нездоровому блеску в глазах ответственного за улучшение, срок жизни Тони должен был вырасти настолько, насколько сам Тони никогда даже не мечтал. Потому как нет в данных о человеческом долгожительстве таких цифр. Не то чтобы Тони когда-либо планировал дотянуть даже до пенсии. Не с его родом занятий. 

Таким образом, для него был разработан комплекс оздоровительных процедур, Аиша в высокопарных предложениях поведала Тони о предстоящем счастье, получила в ответ вполне законную комбинацию из пяти пальцев, обиделась и дальше общаться не пожелала. Ну и не очень-то и хотелось. 

Однако по всему выходило, что Тони застрял на Соверене. 

Первую попытку сбежать Тони осуществил сразу как пришел в себя после дурацкого приступа. В тот момент абсолютно не представлялось, что его на самом деле могли похитить инопланетяне, хотя кому, как не Тони, верить в них. Но где Тони, а где большой космос и другие миры? Так что нет. Это было бы слишком просто, а Тони так никогда не умел. Вернее, нет, умел, если это очевидный факт, касающийся окружающего мира, но никак не себя нелюбимого. 

Увы, не смотря на все полученные звания и регалии, заверения окружающих и отражение в зеркале, Тони себе никогда особо не нравился. Спасибо, Говард. 

Скажете, гений? И что? Качество врожденное и взращенное отцом, как бы Тони не относился к старику. 

Красивый? Опять же, смотря что считать красотой. Сам Тони к длинным ресницам и мужественному подбородку не приложил ни капли усилий, что бы там себе не думала желтая пресса. И зад, сводивший с ума любовников обоих полов, в большей степени заслуга поясничного лордоза, некомпенсированного в детстве, и Хеппи, гонявшего Тони до седьмого пота, но никак не самого Тони. 

Миллиардер? Ну, так начинал Тони не с нуля, какой-никакой капитал родители ему оставили, жаловаться грех. А то, что приумножил в сотни раз — спасибо сотрудникам корпорации и грамотному менеджменту. 

Продолжать можно было до бесконечности. В общем, куда не кинь — везде не идеал. Даже костюм и новая, супергеройская жизнь и то не сам, а с подачи Инсена и Десяти колец. Так чем особо гордиться? 

Поэтому Тони благоразумно решил, что все суета сует и томление духа, а косплееры-похитители, заигравшись, переборщили с антуражем. Да и вообще — смысл инопланетянам красть Тони? Успокоив себя подобным образом, он пошарил по карманам костюма, который тогда еще никто не удосужился с него снять, и приступил к работе. 

Через полчаса, немного удивленный замороченностью техники косплееров, Тони оказался в таком же темно-синем, как его камера, коридоре и застыл, разглядывая космос в иллюминаторе, расположенном аккурат напротив двери в его клетку. Больше всего в тот миг Тони поразила не чернильная глубина бескрайнего пространства и даже не фантастический вид на двойную луну справа, а то, что он не смог найти ни одного знакомого созвездия. 

Тони знал карту звёздного неба Земли как свои пять пальцев, и законно гордился данным фактом, и вот, пожалуйста, ни тебе Медведиц, ни Южного Креста. Так какого хрена? Делать суперсложный электронный замок и намалевать какую-то белиберду вместо звезд и спутника Земли — это какими же долбоящерами надо быть? Хотя нет, ящер — рептилия уважаемая, он до такой степени идиотизма не опустился бы никогда.

Возмущение чужой безалаберностью так подействовало на Тони, что он и думать забыл про то, что совсем недавно задыхался от одного взгляда на ночное небо. Представляя себя то ли Люком Скайуокером, то ли Ханом Соло, Тони короткими перебежками от угла к углу двинулся вперед, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Увы, охранников, у которых можно было бы разжиться более солидным оружием, чем прототип будущей складной перчатки, который Тони, по чистой случайности, нацепил на прием, нигде не наблюдалось. Как и выступающих панелей, в которых можно было бы поковыряться на предмет возможных запчастей, раз с охранниками не задалось. Ровная стена с рядом окошек на уровне макушки Тони, да иллюминатор с нахальной галактикой, подгибающей хвост в правом нижнем углу. 

Если бы опасность быть застуканным в любую секунду не висела над Тони дамокловым мечом, он бы непременно подпрыгнул разок-другой, чтобы узнать, что там, за стеклом загадочных окошек. А так... А так Тони продолжал старательно прижиматься к стенам, пытаясь слиться с окружающим фоном и надеясь найти командный пункт раньше, чем кто-то обнаружит его отсутствие в камере.

Не повезло.

Что-то звякнуло слева, мелодично потрынчало над ухом, и стена разъехалась, столкнув Тони нос к носу с двумя золотокожими косплеерами. Они уставились на Тони с таким детским недоумением в глазах, что на миг Тони даже стало как-то неловко использовать перчатку. Но потом один из них опомнился, потянулся рукой к бедру, и Тони стало не до политесов. Вскинув ладонь, он разрядил перчатку в грудь незадачливого косплеера, отчего того закинуло обратно в лифт и хорошенько приложило об стену. Второй, на удивление, не кинулся на помощь пострадавшему и не бросился на Тони, а развернулся и дал стрекача по коридору. Стена, тренькнув опять, закрылась, не дав Тони шанса обыскать поверженного врага. Как по сигналу на иллюминаторы опустились тяжелые заглушки, и в следующий миг — Тони едва успел отскочить — с потолка до пола выросла световая стена. А потом еще одна и еще, пока слабо гудящий кокон не окружил Тони со всех сторон. 

Тони выругался сквозь зубы, кляня свою медлительность на чем свет стоит, хотя на самом деле с момента открытия проема в стене и до того, как он оказался в световой клетке посередине коридора, прошло не более десятка секунд. Попробовал просунуть палец между слегка вибрирующих "прутьев", потом толкнулся со всей силы плечом, всем телом и под конец, с досады, зафинделил ногой. Увы — что бы это не было, держало оно на совесть. Тони плюнул и сел на пол, по-турецки скрестив ноги. А что еще оставалось делать? Ребра нехорошо заныли, напоминая о последнем похищении и о том, что, с гигантской долей вероятности, ожидало их в ближайшее время. Ибо Тони не питал иллюзий насчет того, как похитители отнесутся к его вольностям. Останется жив и не будет мочиться с кровью — и то хлеб.

Но реальность в очередной раз превзошла все (даже самые пессимистические) ожидания. Уловив движение сверху, Тони упал на спину, готовый дорого продать свою жизнь, да так и замер, приоткрыв от удивления рот. Ибо с потолка на него пялилось ЛИЦО. Вот именно так, капслоком в мозгу. 

— В баре ты казалась поизящнее, — выдал Тони первое, что пришло ему на ум. Потому что, Эйнштейн и все его парадоксы, лифт замаскированный в стене — это Тони понимает, дело такое, мало ли чего только народ не настроит в собственном жилье. У самого Тони и водопад, и камин были посреди гостинной, так что космос и окна под потолком — это ерунда, это цветочки. Тони абсолютно не претендует на звание главного декоратора Земли. Спасибо, как-то не хочется, других проблем хватает. Но чтобы вот так, заставить потолок приобрести столь причудливую форму, да еще и умудриться научить материал изменяться, словно он живой? Это уже интересно. Ради такого, так и быть, стоит ненадолго стать пленником энергетической клетки.

Аиша, а это была именно она, недоуменно подняла брови и её голова повернулась, так что Тони теперь видел только ухо. Гигантское, непроизвольно шевелящееся ухо. 

— Надо проверить на совместимость с Черепахами, — сказала она, и Тони, представив, как он выглядит сверху, не выдержал и возмущенно фыркнул, потому что, может быть, со стороны и было что-то схожее с упавшей на спину черепахой, но в отличии от последней ему не требовалась помощь, чтобы перевернуться обратно.

— И с Квиллом, — добавила Аиша.

Увы, материал потолка передавал только голос того, чью голову он показывал, так что услышать невидимого собеседника Аиши не удалось. А было бы неплохо выяснить, кто или что этот "Квилл", раз уж Тони сравнили еще и с ним. Может, стоило обидеться? Или наоборот? Но, видимо, Аиша осталась полностью удовлетворена ответом, ибо соизволила повернуть свой царственный лик к Тони. Ну, вернее попыталась. Материал потолка неожиданно заартачился и поймал ухо золотокожей красотки в капкан. 

Тони, понаблюдав пару секунд за судорожными попытками вернуться в исходное положение, не выдержал и заржал в полный голос. Может быть, зря. Никогда не стоит смеяться над женщиной, как бы уморительно она ни выглядела. Особенно над женщиной, явно стоящей во главе твоего похищения. Потому что следующее, что помнил Тони, — истерический визг Аиши, требующей заткнуть "наглого террянина", затем ослепительный белый свет, обнявший Тони крепче смирительной рубашки, и темноту, которая отправила в небытие.

Придя в себя в уже немного надоевшей камере, Тони витиевато выругался вслух. Он был абсолютно голый. Тони зачем-то поднял одеяло, вернее то, что его заменяло, и уставился на Тони-младшего с дурацкой надеждой, что все это ещё сон и вот ещё пару секунд, и хотя бы трусы вернутся обратно. Тони-младший под суровым взглядом стыдливо сжался до таких размеров, что дальнейшее созерцание серьезно грозило пошатнуть некоторую часть уверенности в себе. Поэтому Тони опустил одеяло на место и задумался над тем, что с ним произошло до сих пор. 

Явным плюсом было то, что его похитители пока не стремились причинить Тони явный физический вред. Конечно, не стоило обольщаться надеждой, что все и дальше продолжится в том же духе, но целостность костей и мягких тканей после неудачной попытки побега не могла не радовать. 

Несомненным минусом было то, что Тони так и не выяснил, где находится и что от него хочет Аиша. Ну и потеря всех личных вещей не добавляла радости. Надо было срочно что-то предпринять. 

Решив, что побег сам себя не организует, а полежать он может и попозже, дома, в Малибу, Тони встал и попробовал соорудить из одеяла тогу. Можно было бы, конечно, и голышом, но этот вариант оставался на крайний случай. Ткань, казавшаяся слишком плотной для подобного, неожиданно легко приняла требуемую форму, и Тони присмотрелся к ней внимательнее. Не то чтобы он мог похвастать доскональным знанием всех имеющихся на Земле тканей, но поддоспешник Тони шил себе сам и поэтому успел худо-бедно ознакомиться с имеющимся ассортиментом. Ну, "худо-бедно" с точки зрения Тони. Так вот, одеяло не было похоже ни на что, виденное Тони раньше. Плетение, структура нитей — все было настолько ново и необычно, что Тони срочно захотел оказаться в своей мастерской и подвергнуть материал всем возможным видам исследований. 

Тони сел обратно на то, что заменяло ему кровать, и оглядел камеру внимательно. Слишком много мелких, выбивающихся из привычного фона деталей, рисовали совсем уж фантастическую картину. Космос при первом пробуждении. Замок в камеру. Вид за окном в коридоре. Световая "клетка". Материал, имитирующий человеческое лицо. А теперь еще и ткань его одеяла, которая подстраивается под нужды и потребности Тони. Неужели Тони похитила банда безумных ученых, решивших таким нестандартным образом завербовать в свои ряды? После Киллиана не стоило ничему удивляться. Или все же... Нет, это полный бред, но, с другой стороны кто сказал, что ученые не могут быть инопланетными? Кстати прекрасное объяснение фантастических видов с кометами и двойными лунами. 

Беспокойные мысли прервал сигнал, удивительным образом схожий со звуком, который издавал давишний лифт. Тони подсознательно напрягся. И не зря: прямо перед ним из пола вытянулся синий прямоугольник, который, достигнув уровня лица, засветился уже начавшим понемногу набивать оскомину золотистым светом. Потом передняя стенка прямоугольника сложилась гармошкой, и Тони увидел поднос с несколькими емкостями, отдаленно напоминающими химические реторты. 

Тони хмыкнул, но, как бы не было ему любопытно, решил вспомнить собственное правило и не прикасаться к емкостям. Реторты замигали всеми цветами радуги, видимо пытаясь привлечь его внимание.  
Тони завел руки за спину, от греха подальше, так сильно хотелось поддаться искушению и схватить ближайшую для изучения. Мельтешение прекратилось на миг, а потом у той, что предпочитала оттенки синего откинулась крышка, а по поверхности побежали бешено пульсирующие буквы, которые, после некоторой суматохи сложились во вполне однозначное "съешь меня". 

Тони аж крякнул от неожиданности. Вот чего-чего, а "Алисы" он точно не ожидал. Хотя — почему бы и нет? Но версия про инопланетян в глазах Тони разом потеряла всю свою убедительность. Ибо в случайные совпадения Тони не особо верил, версию со знакомством Кэрролла с инопланетным разумом отметал начисто и, если вспомнить Тора, как-то не верилось в то, что инопланетяне на досуге читают земные книги. 

Реторта меж тем, не дождавшись реакции от Тони, поменяла надпись со "съешь меня" на "выпей меня". Когда и эта фраза не возымела действия, буквы смешались еще раз, чтобы явить "возьми меня", а на вполне закономерный ответ Тони выдала "и не ругайся". 

Кто может обвинить Тони в том, что очередная встреча с золотокожими косплеерами застала его врасплох, слишком уж он увлекся попытками найти общий язык с посудой, не беря её при этом в руки и не делая то, что от него хотели? 

Когда дверь распахнулась и на пороге, опасливо поглядывая на Тони, застыли два здоровяка, Тони, грешным делом, целую секунду размышлял, насколько хороша реторта, как метательное оружие? Но потом решил, что игра не стоит свеч. Прежде всего золотокожие могли обладать супер-реакцией и, поймав летящее, вернуть обратно. И не факт, что Тони успел бы увернуться. Во-вторых — реторта вообще могла не полететь, а, к примеру, прилипнуть к руке Тони. Ну и в-третьих, а вернее во-первых , Тони бы никому и никогда в этом не признался, но посудину было попросту жаль. Вдруг разобьется? Тони бы ни за что не простил себе гибель искусственного интеллекта, даже столь примитивного, если этого можно избежать.

Поэтому Тони, быстренько перебрав в уме все приемы которым научил его Хеппи, и взвесив собственные шансы в рукопашном бою, решил, разнообразия ради, послушать, что же конкретно нужно от него странным похитителям. Он было сделал уже шаг к дверям, но тут золотокожие словно опомнились, замахали на Тони руками, и он замер, не совсем понимая, чего от него хотят.

Меж тем один из золотокожих снял с пояса миниатюрный пульт, поколдовал на нем, миг — и одеяло-тога слетело с Тони, оставив его в чем мать родила. Тони недоуменно приподнял бровь, проследив полет куска ткани до своего ложа, где то сложилось в аккуратный прямоугольник.

— Если вы хотели посмотреть, ребята, стоило просто спросить. Про меня многое болтают, большая часть — откровенная ерунда, но я не недотрога и не скромник, факт, — проворчал Тони, изо всех сил желая заполучить в руки таинственный механизм и хорошенько поиграться с тканью самому. 

Золотокожие не удостоили Тони ответом. Вместо этого направили на него пульт, и Тони почувствовал ток теплого воздуха, окружающего его тело. Ярко запахло чем-то незнакомым, пряным и цветочным, отчего у Тони засвербило в носу и он оглушительно чихнул. Когда же открыл глаза — перед ним на полу лежала золотая хламида, сильно напоминающая Тони больничный халатик, за тем только исключением, что завязочки сзади отсутствовали, зато отверстий было — ну просто завались. Тони пожал плечами: если кому-то охота лицезреть его зад — милости просим. Конечно, вариант с одеялом устраивал Тони больше, но новый наряд, по идее, должен был выдержать, если понадобится, резкие движения и, в целом, оказался на удивление удобным. Обувью никто не озаботился, и Тони решил не искушать судьбу, сетуя по этому поводу. Золотокожие и так уже явно нервничали, а получить промеж глаз одной из тех трубок, что были у них в руках, Тони ох как не хотелось.

После недолгого топтания на пороге Тони все же решился подставить спину золотокожим, так как те ни в какую не желали разделяться, и надежда на то, что один из них пойдет впереди и позволит, тем самым, Тони в нужный момент расправиться с задним и сбежать, растаяла как дым. Вынырнувший из ниоткуда дрон развернул перед лицом Тони голограмму на которой еще один качок, жадно оглядев Тони, велел:

— Следуй за мной, террянин.

После чего голограмма свернулась, и дрон неспешно поплыл вперед. Тони еще раз пожал плечами, подозревая, что это физическое упражнение он проделает еще не раз, и двинулся следом, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Смотреть, откровенно говоря, было особо не на что. Космический пейзаж слева был все так же надежно укрыт за бронированными ставнями, что в тайне не могло не радовать Тони, а ровный ряд окошек справа у потолка очень быстро наскучил. Только один раз Тони замешкался на миг, когда показалось, что за одним из них мелькнул силуэт черепахи, но получил воздухом между лопаток и решил, что это бред и умело наведенная собственным мозгом галлюцинация, когда жаждешь увидеть хоть что-то. Потому что, судя по высоте окошек, черепаха должна была, как минимум, хорошо прыгать, а как максимум — летать, что, при всем уважении Тони к черепахам, было просто физически невозможно.

Наконец их странная процессия достигла огромных позолоченных дверей. Дрон, словно не замечая препятствия, просочился сквозь створку, и Тони, автоматически шагнув за ним, ощутимо приложился о неожиданно плотный материал. Золотокожие сзади захихикали, Тони глянул через плечо, и те разом замолкли, вскинув оружие. Тони только хмыкнул, потирая лоб одной рукой и украдкой щупая дверь другою. 

Дверь как дверь. Гладкая, плотная, вполне материальная. И все же не менее реальный дрон прошел через нее, как горячий нож сквозь масло. В чем секрет? Тони до зуда в ладонях срочно требовалось разобраться во всем, но собственные пальцы, хоть и были верными помощниками, без соответствующих инструментов и приборов могли не так уж много. 

Внезапно Тони поймал себя на мысли, что совсем не против немного подзадержаться здесь, чтобы выяснить все, ибо более интересного похищения с ним не случалось. Дурацкая, опасная мысль, но Тони ничего не мог с собой поделать. Новые, уникальные, не виданные ранее технологии были для Тони, как криптонит для Супермена, ради знакомства и изучения их он был готов на многое. 

Меж тем створки величаво двинулись внутрь — только фанфар не хватало — и сердце нехорошо зачастило. Потому что версия про инопланетян снова обретала смысл. Инопланетяне или сектанты-технофобы. Потому как в противном случае непонятно было, зачем ТАК заморачиваться. Ради одного Тони? Приятно, конечно, но бред. Хотя инопланетяне, которые летят на задворки Галактики ради Тони, бред не меньший. 

Ибо зал, в котором оказался Тони, не был похож ни на что ранее виденное в реальной жизни. Темно-синие, с черными вставками стены бугрились колоннами, в которых бесновалась подсвеченная протоплазма. Несколько ступенек у дальней стены вели к замысловатому золотому трону, на котором восседала Аиша, окруженная почетным караулом из высоченных девиц. Стилизованное изображение черного солнца с синими лучами за троном довершали композицию, добавляя месту масштаба и величия. Но, главное, обернувшись на миг, Тони увидел за спиной, в широко распахнутых дверях, в дымке, город, архитектура которого была настолько чуждой Земле, насколько Тони мог себе представить. И посадочную площадку, на которой стояло несколько механизмов, отдаленно напоминавших квинджеты, спроектированные Тони, в окружении светящихся штуковин, похожих на зарядные станции. И все это под колпаком из бескрайней космической чернильницы, голодно дышащей в затылок Тони. "Зеленые человечки, как же! — подумал Тони, — А ведь я так верил тебе, Фокс!" 

— Мистер Старк! — раздался звучный голос Аиши, — Мы благодарны за то, что вы согласились принять участие в нашем замысле...

— Это теперь так называется? — опомнился Тони. — Замысел? А я думал просто киднеппинг. 

— Нам не известны названия вашей отсталой Родины, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Аиша. — Они слишком архаичны и не отображают сути великого замысла, уготованного вам. Граждане Соверена совершенны физически и ментально, и мы не можем подвергать их опасности, нарушая целостность уникального генотипа, который подбирается для каждого и внедряется в специальных родовых капсулах. Ваш же код дик и необуздан, но интересен в своей первобытной простоте, и после некоторой коррекции и внесения дополнительных функций, а также стабилизации вашего организма в целом будет практически целиком использован для создания великого, по своей мощи, существа, которое... 

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — Тони вскинул руки, и Аиша, видимо от неожиданности, остановилась. Тони потер переносицу, чувствуя надвигающуюся головную боль, — давайте уточним некоторые детали, для особо первобытных. Я не на Земле, вы утащили меня за сотни световых... 

— Пять тысяч четыреста двадцать три... — вставил охранник из-за спины. 

— О, спасибо, — Тони обернулся к нему на миг, внимательно оглядывая, а потом снова посмотрел на Аишу, словно непроизвольно делая несколько шагов в сторону трона и вынуждая охрану двигаться следом за ним. — Это, конечно, все меняет! Вы утащили меня за тысячи световых лет, что бы что? Использовать в качестве лабораторной мыши? Нет, я, конечно, польщен, все-таки гений и далее по списку, но ближе ничего не нашлось? Те же асгардцы, к примеру? Тор сильный, Локи — умный, или с ними слишком много возни? Ну так должен вас разочаровать — у подопытных мышей тоже есть мнение на данный счет, — Тони во время своего спича поднялся по ступенькам, миновав девиц из окружения Аиши, и теперь стоял практически стоял перед ней. 

— И знаете, архаика там или не архаика, но у нас, на Земле, прежде чем хватать что-то, принято спрашивать разрешения, так что если позволите... 

Тут Тони резко обернулся к тому охраннику, который был ближе, и со всей дури двинул его коленом между ног. Парень охнул и согнулся пополам. Ну да, выбор у Тони был невелик: паника или откровенное, на грани фола, хамство. Потому как могло и не сработать. После всех их "родовых капсул". 

Подхватив упавшее оружие, Тони в несколько прыжков достиг Аиши и, обняв ту за талию, прижал дуло к боку. Эффективнее было бы к голове, но дамочка и правда была через чур высокой, а обувь Тони, хоть как-то компенсировавшая разницу до этого — непонятно где. 

— А теперь давайте расставим точки над "i", — произнес Тони. — Не в моих правилах дырявить женщин, но... Мы же не хотим таких экспериментов? — Тони оглядел ошалевших от его наглости соверенов и сам себе кивнул. 

— Поэтому сейчас мы делаем так: вы, — он мотнул подбородком в сторону опасно шевелящейся толпы. — Покидаете помещение, мы, — Тони крепче прижал к себе Аишу. — Доходим до вот той симпатичной птички и расстаемся навсегда. 

— И ты уверен, что сможешь улететь? — подала голос Аиша, наклонив лицо к Тони, и что бы Тони не думал о похитителях, но он мог только мысленно поаплодировать дамочке, настолько спокойно и уверенно звучал ее голос, словно Тони не дуло боевого оружия к ней прижал, а детскую пукалку. Впрочем... Тони сглотнул и нажал на то, что он посчитал курком. 

Ничего не случилось. 

Аиша хищно улыбнулась, словно именно сейчас Тони подписал себе окончательный приговор. 

— Исключительная безрассудность. И не гибрид, как Квилл, — задумчиво проговорила Аиша.

И уже совсем другим тоном:  
— План по реорганизации мне через полчаса. Проверьте его ещё раз, досконально, чистота линии и возможность внесения нужного нам материала. Приступаем сегодня! 

— А это вы видели? — Тони оттопырил средний палец и да, грубо, но что еще прикажете делать? Из-за денег и из-за мозгов Тони похищали и не один раз, тут все было ясно и понятно, но быть вывезенным с Земли в качестве источника спермы? Такое с Тони было впервые. Обидно. 

Аиша обиженно изогнула губы и шевельнула пальцем в сторону Тони. Дрон, про которого Тони совсем забыл, метнулся к лицу и выпустил струю какой-то гадости, от которой у Тони немедленно закружилась голова и заслезились глаза. Ещё пару секунд он стоял прямо, на чистом упрямстве, а потом покачнулся и стал заваливаться вперед. Стали ли ловить его соверены или мстительно позволили приложиться об пол, Тони уже не узнал, потеряв сознание до того, как соприкоснулся с твердой поверхностью. 

После он еще несколько раз пытался ускользнуть по пути в лаборатории и непосредственно из них, но добился лишь того, что теперь его перемещали исключительно в неподвижном состоянии и за счет местных транспортных средств. 

Вот и сегодня Тони оставалось лишь рассматривать потолок, пока никуда особо не спешивший соверен останавливался поболтать со знакомыми. Неожиданно Тони, краем уха слушавший местные новости, уловил знакомое имя, Квилл, и что-то про селестиалов. Тони, в последнее время поднаторевший в вопросах народонаселения Галактики, посочувствовал парню. Насколько он помнил, селестиалы были чем-то вроде самого большого страха для соверенов, и, по всему выходило, что Квилл со своей командой, носившей смешное название "Стражи Галактики", пришил одного из этих монстров и теперь должен был быть объявлен героем Соверена, что было абсолютно невозможно, так как ребята что-то украли у Аиши и как воры были приговорены к смертной казни без права помилования, а назначать героев посмертно не в обычаях соверенов. Означенная дилемма настолько взволновала соверенов, что они никак не могли наговориться, переливая из пустого в порожнее, а потолок был не настолько интересной деталью интерьера, чтобы Тони мог продолжать пялиться на него вечно. 

За окошками слева, где, как теперь знал Тони, располагались камеры с существами, у которых Аиша и ее команда вычленяли нужные ей гены, тоже ничего интересного не происходило. Даже периодически мерещившаяся Тони летающая черепаха и то сегодня взяла выходной, так что Тони пришлось повернуть голову направо, туда, где за мощными стеклами чернильным пятном зловеще скалился вечной пустотой космос. 

Если бы руки не были привязаны к платформе, Тони бы, наверное, протер глаза. А может быть, и нет. Мало ли чудес он повидал в последнее время? Подумаешь — енот. В комбинезоне и с дыхательной маской на морде. И с пушкой за спиной, которая была не намного меньше его тельца. У Тони вон — черепаха летает и ничего. 

Енот абсолютно по-хулигански подмигнул Тони, и Тони подмигнул ему в ответ. И вздрогнул от взрыва, вынесшего разом полстены. Соверенов выдуло в образовавшееся отверстие, а Тони спасло только то, что у платформы автоматически включились стабилизаторы, удерживающие ее на месте. Впрочем, судя по маскам на лицах существ, проникающих в образовавшееся отверстие, жить самому Тони оставалось считанные секунды и это, почему-то, совсем не волновало. Больше отчего-то огорчало, что он так и не смог выяснить, была ли летающая черепаха реальной или просто Тони так оригинально сошел с ума. А еще — то, что новая броня из наноботов так и останется проектом в его голове. И он никогда не поведет Пеппер к алтарю. Нет, не в качестве жениха, а как лучший друг, чтобы передать с рук на руки Хеппи, который, как был в последнее время уверен Тони, подходит Пепп намного лучше него. 

Тут до Тони внезапно дошло, что, по-идее, он давно уже должен был начать задыхаться, но, однако, абсолютно не ощущает нехватки кислорода. Вернее не так: Тони вдруг понял, что может вовсе не дышать. И, странно, если совсем недавно любая мысль о нехватке воздуха, как немного раньше, например, о воде на лице, неминуемо вела к панике, то сейчас... Ну... Видимо, за что-то соверенам все же стоило сказать спасибо. Понять бы только — за что. 

— Мужик, тебе помочь? — обратился к Тони полуголый тип с розовыми узорами на синеватой коже. Тони сначала принял их за результат шрамирования, но, похоже, это была такая же особенность расы, к которой принадлежал странный чувак, как золотой цвет у соверенов. 

— Дракс, нам некогда, — вмешалась зеленокожая девица и ух, Тони нутром почувствовал всю опасность и привлекательность данной особы. Или долгое воздержание было тому виной? Не важно. 

— Враг соверенов — наш друг! — ответил зеленокожей названный Драксом, размахивая тесаками, и Тони непроизвольно сжался, понимая, что если за его освобождение возьмётся Дракс, свободу Тони несомненно обретет. Но вряд ли целиком. — Негоже оставлять его здесь. 

— Да, давайте будем спасать за так всех сирых и убогих, — проворчал енот, каким-то волшебным образом оказавшись рядом. Впрочем его недовольный тон полностью компенсировался тем, как ловко он умудрился дезактивировать ремни друг за другом, постепенно освобождая Тони. 

— Я могу заплатить, — Тони наконец-то смог сесть и принялся помогать еноту. Тот несколько секунд скептически наблюдал за его действиями, потом хмыкнул и отошел, видимо, решив, что Тони теперь прекрасно справится и без него. 

— Ты-то? — Фыркнул енот. — Чем, своей хламидой? Да за неё даже юнит на Знамогде не дадут! 

— Я есть Грут, — раздалось за спиной Тони. 

— Да, конечно, ещё один альтруист! А топливо на что покупать будем? 

— Я есть Грут! — ответили ему. 

— Цветочки он даст! Школота! Тебе ещё до цветения расти и расти! Тьфу... Связался с идиотами... — енот демонстративно уставился на какой-то прибор, а Тони, наконец спрыгнувший с платформы, смог повернуться, чтобы увидеть, с кем он разговаривал. Там, лениво прислонившись к стене и скрестив ветви, стояло дерево. Живое дерево! 

— А я знал, что энты существуют! — не выдержал Тони, победно вскинув кулак. 

— Энты? Кто сказал — энты? — некто в длинном коричневом пальто и причудливой маске, отличной от тех, что были на остальных, влетел в дыру в стене, но ответить Тони не успел. Соверены, опомнившись, врубили тревогу, и Тони инстинктивно сморщился, настолько неожиданно громкими и неприятными стали казаться звуки. Енот прикрепил черную коробочку рядом с дырой, и та стала стремительно затягиваться. Маски на лицах автоматически свернулись во что-то неприметное за ухом. 

— Так, ладно, работаем, — скомандовал вновь прибывший, оказавшийся парнем вполне земного типа. Высокий блондин, каких в том же Миссури пруд пруди, — помним, наша задача — найти дитя проматери Черепах и дать ему вернуться домой в целости и сохранности. 

— При этом не попасться самим, — добавила зеленокожая. 

— А как же хорошая драка? — нахмурился Дракс. 

— По обстоятельствам, — пожала плечами зеленокожая и вытащила из-за спины мечи. 

— Легко сказать — найди. Ты показания видишь? — енот сунул коричневому пальто прибор, с которым возился, под нос, — эта стерва все предусмотрела, везде экраны. 

Команда столпилась вокруг них, даже Грут отлип от стены. Они словно забыли про Тони, мол спасли и спасли. И иди своей дорогой. 

— А это дитя случайно не умеет летать? — пробормотал Тони, думая о своих снах. 

Все, разом, обернулись к нему. 

— Где? 

Тони огляделся по сторонам и ткнул пальцем в нужное окошко. Грут, ветви-руки которого стремительно увеличились в длине и каким-то чудом зацепились за абсолютно гладкую раму, потянулся к нему. 

— Я есть Грут! — донеслось сверху. 

— Ага, — согласился енот, — сейчас быстренько взорвем... 

— И получим вместо живого дитя черепашьи консервы, — мрачно предрекла зеленокожая. 

— А ты что предлагаешь? — огрызнулся енот. — У них код замка по тревоге меняется каждые тридцать секунд и в случае неверной комбинации детонирует на расстояние руки взрослого соверена. Ты их грабли видела? Мне ещё мои глаза дороги! 

— Я есть Грут! — донеслось сверху. 

— А ты вообще помолчи! — Окончательно взьярился енот. 

Тони, услышанный ключ к коду изначально был вроде как без надобности, с учетом того, что использовать ключ изнутри камеры было просто невозможно. Поэтому соверены не особо и скрывали данную информацию. Комбинация цифр и букв языка соверенов, составлявшая код, намертво впечаталась в память Тони, собственно, как и раньше с первого раза запоминалась любая информация, связанная с программированием, на каком бы языке та не была произнесена. 

Тони подошел к двери и встал на колени перед панелью. Пару секунд он сосредоточенно изучал крепления, а потом, на миг забышись и представив себя в собственной мастерской, протянул руку в сторону и велел Дубине:

— Отвертку на пять и пять. 

И вздрогнул, когда когтистая лапка всунула в пальцы требуемое, возвращаясь в реальность. 

Ненадолго. 

Винты полетели в сторону, Тони прикусил провода, зачищая контакты и выводя панель управления замком в ручной режим. 

— Всё на два метра назад! — скомандовал он. Никто не шевельнулся. 

— Отойдите! — Тони обернулся к команде. 

— Я есть Грут! 

— Своих не бросаем, — перевел Дракс. 

— Придурки, — пробормотал Тони, — А если не подействует? 

— Давай, не тяни флеркена за хвост, — раздраженно ответил енот, и Тони не стал больше спорить. Выдохнув, он ввел комбинацию и непроизвольно зажмурился на миг, ожидая взрыва. 

Замок мелодично тренькнул, и дверь открылась. Тони заглянул внутрь. Там, посреди камеры, как ни в чем не бывало покачивалась в воздухе огромная черепаха, чем-то напомнившая Тони гигантов с Галапагосских островов. Страшно было представить размеры мамаши, если дите было таким. 

— О, великая Черепаха, — выступивший вперед парень изящно поклонился, взметнув полами пальто, — Ваша Матушка шлёт вам привет и просит проследовать домой. 

Черепаха величественно кивнула и выплыла из камеры. А следом за ней выскользнуло что-то полупрозрачное, но удивительно знакомое. Та черепаха, что снилась Тони каждую ночь. И ведь именно ее видел Тони в окошке! 

— Не пялься, — дернул Тони за хламиду Дракс. — А то уведет за собой. 

— Бабкины сказки, — фыркнул енот, старательно косясь при этом в сторону. 

— Я есть Грут! — согласился энт, закрывая лицо отросшими листьями. 

Черепаха засветилась изнутри и исчезла. 

— Кого-то скоро ждут большие неприятности, — ехидно оскалился енот. 

— Они будут у нас, если мы немедленно не уберемся, — мрачно предрекла зеленокожая. 

— А ты чего расселся? — накинулся енот на Тони. — Давай, не тормози, пошли. Так и быть, подкинем тебя до твоей захудалой планетки. Там и сочтемся, — подмигнул он Тони. 

— Ракета! 

— Я есть Грут! 

— Ладно, чего вы, он сам предложил! 

Неизвестно сколько бы они еще препирались, но тут из-за угла вынырнули боты соверенов, и стало не до разговоров. Как-то незаметно Тони, единственного безоружного, задвинули за спину и спустя несколько жарких минут, парочки новых дыр в стенах и полета в обнимку с парнем в пальто, во время которого маска последнего перекочевала на Тони, они оказались на борту корабля, который парень назвал "Милано", а Ракета — "Бенатар". Зеленокожая только закатила глаза, но не стала поправлять ни того, ни другого. 

На корабле оказалось еще два странных существа: то ли человек, то ли насекомое и полумеханическая синекожая девица, выглядевшая так же, если не более опасно, чем ее зеленокожая сокомандница. 

— Давай, Квилл, заводи, — велел Ракета, и парень, скинув пальто, прыгнул в кресло первого пилота. 

— А ты, — он махнул в сторону стоящего столбом и не знающего, куда приткнуть себя, Тони. — Садись уже куда-нибудь. И пристегнись. Уверен, что у золотой стервы есть парочка сюрпризов для нас. 

— Ты — Квилл? — Тони уселся на первое свободное кресло, ремни которого автоматически подстроились под него. 

— Да, Питер Квилл, а что? — откликнулся парень, не отвлекаясь от пульта, на котором он быстро щелкал тумблерами и кнопками. 

— Да нет, ничего, Аиша пару раз упоминала тебя. 

— А я говорил, что она к тебе неравнодушна, — похабно заржал Ракета, пихая Питера локтем в бок и усаживаясь в кресло второго пилота. 

— Идиоты... — пробормотала зеленокожая. 

— Ну, Квилл же ей обещал напомнить "архаичные обычаи предков", — никак не мог уняться Ракета. 

— Я есть Грут! 

— Э, нет, — немного сбавил обороты Ракета. — Тебе ещё рано. Гамора, скажи? 

— Кончай трепаться, взлетаем! — крикнул Питер, и корабль, задрав нос, рванул в небо, лишь на миг опередив залп орудий опомнившихся соверенов. Те, однако, не растерялась, и корабль ощутимо тряхнуло. 

— А, чтоб тебя, Небула, возьми! — Ракета соскользнул с кресла, и его место заняла синекожая. 

— Поможешь? — Ракета сунул в руки Тони ящик с инструментами и нырнул в люк машинного отделения. 

Тони немного опешил. Не то чтобы ему было привыкать к стремительному изменению событий, хотя последние пару недель, или месяцев(?) на Соверене немного расслабили его, но чтобы вот так, безоговорочно и сразу быть принятым в команду? Где никто не сомневается в твоих способностях? Где ничего не нужно доказывать, просто делать то, что привык делать? Кажется, подобное случилось с Тони впервые, так что было от чего растеряться.  
Возможно, если бы Стив с первого слова не прицепился к нему, то и Мстители бы сейчас... Эх, да чего вспоминать? 

Тони выдохнул сквозь зубы и нырнул следом за Ракетой. В отделении воняло горелой проводкой и что-то нехорошо стучало, но енот уже вовсю орудовал огнетушителем, так что Тони просто бросился туда, где, по его мнению, вот-вот должно было разладиться окончательно. Интуиция, всегда выручавшая, когда дело касалось механизмов, не подвела и на этот раз. Тони споро работал, пытаясь обогнать залпы соверенов, продолжавшие сотрясать корабль, когда, неожиданно, все прекратилось. 

Тони с Ракетой кинулись к люку, чтобы увидеть, как за лобовым стеклом разворачивается гигантская золотая сеть, в центре которой было грозное лицо Верховной Жрицы Соверена. 

— Во дает! — восхищенно присвистнул Ракета, и Тони при всей своей неприязни к Аише не мог не согласиться. 

— Отдайте мне террянина Старка, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, раздалось в динамиках. — Остальные могут уйти. 

— Старк — это ты? — уточнил Ракета. — Тот самый Старк, что в одиночку расправился с флотом читаури? 

— Не то чтобы в одиночку...

— В портал ты ракету принес? 

Тони кивнул. 

— Значит в одиночку! 

— Считаю до трех! Вы все погибните, глупцы, а Старк все равно вернется туда, где он должен быть! 

— Я есть Грут! — возмущенно фыркнул энт. 

— Вот еще, — вторила ему женщина-насекомое.

— Эк ее от Терры дрючит. Сначала Квилл, теперь ты... — задумчиво протянул Ракета. 

— Будет битва! — радостно воскликнул Дракс. 

— Тьфу на тебя, накаркал! 

— Разве я похож на ворона? — искренне удивился Дракс, и Тони не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Но прежде чем он успел сделать какую-то самопожертвовательную глупость, типа предложить отдать себя Аише, воздух над правым плечом Тони задрожал и принял форму полупрозрачной черепашки. 

— Дух Великой Матери! Ты же говорил, что с Терры? Твой отец возлежал с Великой Матерью? — Дракс во все глаза смотрел на Тони, словно на сошедшее к смертным божество, старательно не замечая полупрозрачную черепаху. 

— Я с Земли, — поморщился Тони. — И понятия не имею с кем Говард "возлежал" до мамы. Ей он, кажется, не изменял. Хотя теперь уже не спросишь. Они оба погибли... 

— Великая Матерь бессмертна! — убежденно возразил Дракс. — И только своим детям ниспошлет она дух... 

Договорить Дракс не успел. Между кораблем и сетью возникло нечто, действительно отдаленно напоминавшее черепаху. Ну, как гора может напоминать камень. Нечто смотрело в лицо Аише, и Тони не хотел бы оказаться на ее месте сейчас. 

— Ты взяла мое дитя, — раздалось в голове у Тони, и судя по лицам окружающих, не у него одного. — И за это я должна была бы взять твое. Всё твоё. Но ты подарила мне нового сына, и ради этого я прощаю. Только один раз. Не ошибайся больше! 

После этих слов Великая Матерь, если это, конечно, была она, махнула лапой, словно отвешивая Аише пощечину, та схватилась за щеку, будто оплеуха в небе достигла тела на земле, миг — и сеть бесследно исчезла. 

— Лети, мой мальчик, — снова раздалось в голове у Тони. — Я, твои братья и сестры, мы всегда будем ждать, когда ты вернешься домой. Ты и твоя новая семья. 

И она исчезла, как не бывало. Полупрозрачная черепаха над плечом Тони нежно дотронулась когтями до его лица, словно пытаясь разгладить несуществующие морщины, и тоже растаяла.

Минуту все ошарашено молчали. 

— Мы летим или как? — первой опомнилась Небула, уступая место Ракете. Тот схватился за штурвал и корабль наконец сдвинулся с мертвой точки, нырнув в бесконечность Галактики. 

— А, да... Так тебя куда, на Терру? 

— Наверное... — Тони никак не мог выкинуть из головы голос Матери, удивительно похожий на голос Марии. — Что она имела в виду? 

— В смысле? 

— Ну, когда сказала, что будет ждать меня дома? 

— А она что-то говорила про дом? — удивился Ракета. — Мне она сказала, где зарыты... Черт! Все же не сказки! 

— Великая Матерь благословила нас! Удача с нами! — хлопнул по коленям Дракс, и в этот раз, судя по лицам, это было единодушное мнение. 

— Ну так как, на Терру? Или покатаешься с нами? Мне бы не помешал второй механик... 

— А можно? — помимо воли вырвалось у Тони. Конечно, надо было связаться с Землей и успокоить Пеппер и Роуди, забрать ДЖАРВИСА и пообщаться с ботами, но помимо этого... Кто мог помешать Тони взять непродолжительный или, напротив, продолжительный отпуск и немного пожить для себя? Тем более когда рядом такие горячие мужчина и женщина. 

Зеленокожая и Питер переглянулись, кивнули друг другу и, посмотрев на Тони, нерешительно улыбнулись ему. Тони почувствовал, как горячая краска заливает лицо. Может быть, виной тому было долгое воздержание, или зеленокожая — кстати надо бы узнать как её зовут — и Питер и правда что-то сдвинули в сердце Тони, но ему почему-то показалось, что он знает, что Великая Матерь сказала им. И, наверное, даже не против. Попробовать. Узнать их поближе, как и всех остальных. И может быть, тогда у него действительно будет не команда, нет, но — настоящая семья? 

— Но вот чего я не пойму, — донесся до Тони голос Дракса. — Так это того, кого Матерь имела в виду, говоря о сыне? Ты же с Терры, Старк, там все — убогие. Вот, Квилл, хотя бы. А сын Матери это... Это — мужик! Воин! Не пойми меня неверно, ты, возможно, тоже ничего, но Терра... 

— Я есть Грут! — прервал Дракса энт. 

— Но...

— Я. Есть. Грут.

— А как же...? 

— МЫ. ЕСТЬ. ГРУТ. — припечатал Грут. 

И все согласились с ним. Даже Тони. Хоть и не понял в тот раз ни черта.


End file.
